legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Trial of Trinimac
__NOEDITSECTION__ The third and final excavation. Starts automatically three days after the end of The Visage. __TOC__ Requirements In order to complete this quest, you will need access to the in the . You can only go there by doing the Dawnguard questline at least up to ' '. Additionally, the following items are required during the quest: *Staff of the Snow Prince - Auryen will bring it for you *Staff of the Sun Prince - Auryen will bring it for you *Staff of the Sky Prince - Auryen will bring it for you *Spear of the Snow Prince - Auyren will bring it for you - Legacy of the Snow Prince will start if you do not have the item yet. *Ring of Phynaster - Auryen will bring it for you - Relic of Phynaster will start if you do not have the item yet. *Warlock's Ring - Auryen will bring it for you - Auryen's Notes: The Warlock's Ring will start if you do not have the item yet. *Shrine of Y'ffre - Auryen will NOT bring it for you, bring it yourself - Requires an archaeology skill of at least 75. Note on the Shrine of Y'ffre: During the quest you can obtain a lot of Falmer fragments, so the quest can be initiated if you're only a few fragments short. There is the option to make the item close to the location where it is needed. Excavation of the Lost Ruins Join the excavation team at Fort Greenwall. After 'The Visage', the explorers will set up camp outside the Greenwall Cave. This will take three days (72 hours) after you have spoken to Marassi. You can actually wait inside the Lost Ruins as the scaffolding will spawn dynamically. Investigate what you can and return in three days. Make your way back through the Greenwall cave and head to the Lost Ruins. Take a careful stroll across the scaffolding but apart from a single falmer excavation site there is not much to do yet. Return to the excavation. Leave and do something else for a while, finishing the scaffolding will take three days (72 hours), but you can wait inside the Lost Ruins if you prefer. Unlock the Snow Elf chest. The scaffolding is now complete and the explorers found a Snow Elf chest they can't open. Pick the lock and retrieve Frostwarden. Upon closing the chest again, Latoria will start speaking to you from the highest scaffold. See what Latoria has to show you. Latoria has found something interesting up above in the ruins. Carefully make your way across the scaffolding to the larger room. If you take too long she will actually start walking back down. Part of her dialogue will start when entering the highest room, but for the quest to continue you have to wait for her to walk back up. Locate the missing object from the dais. The object is the Giant Chalice. Simply jump over the railing in front of you and look to your left. It can be found behind the railing in the south western corner of the room. Place the cup on the dais. Placing the cup will lift the barrier that's preventing access to the book. Investigate the Falmer book. Open and read the Falmer Tome. Show Marassi the book. After your conversation with Marassi, you will hear lots of Falmer screams. Walk back to the central cavern and you will be spoken to by Tulrin Deathweaver. Fight your way to the entrance. Large amounts of Falmer will come from everywhere, fight your way back over the scaffolding towards the exit. A few well placed Unrelenting Force shouts can help clear the path a bit. When you get near the exit the screen will turn black, and you'll wake up in the Explorer's Society Guild House. Read the translated Falmer book While you were unconscious, Latoria and Kyre made sure the Falmer book was translated to Forbidden Lore. Read it. Discuss the book with Kyre The book contains a prophecy about the Deathweaver who will bring the Falmer to the surface. Auryen will discuss the relation between Malacath (Mauloch) and Trinimac. Wait for word from Auryen Three days later (72 hours) you'll receive a note from Auryan via a courier. The explorers have set out to a new dig site. The site is located east of . Excavation of the Temple of Trinimac Start the dig Talk to Kyre. A rockslide blocks the entrance to the temple. Interact with the rock to start mining. The screen will turn black and a message will appear saying you've been mining for 12 hours (although no actual in-game time will pass). Rest a while before continuing the dig Talk to Kyre and wait for 12 hours. Talk to him again to continue the dig. Continue the dig Interact with the rock to start mining again, repeating the process. You do not have to wait for the guild members to start digging as well. This will discover the new location Temple of Trinimac. Explore the cavern ruins Enter the Trinimac's Temple Ruins. Make your way to the bottom and then the middle. Although one can reach the temple by using Whirlwind Sprint, the Explorers cannot follow this way. Use the ladder beneath the temple to reach the entrance. Try to place the Snow Prince's Spear Auryen came prepared and brought the Spear of the Snow Prince from the museum. If you have not located the Spear of the Snow Prince, Auryen will direct you to its location and suggest you retrieve it. This will start Legacy of the Snow Prince. Continue exploring the Temple ruins In the first room against the wall is a locked chest containing Trinimac's Might; be sure to take it with you. Then continue through the doors. In the next dungeon section a cutscene will play where you have no control over your character until it's done. This involves Tulrin Deathweaver talking about the contents of Forbidden Lore, afterwhich he will notice the player and command his Falmer to attack. Stop the Falmer A total of 24 highly leveled Falmer will come up to the player and the Explorer's Society. This is a very tough fight, so come prepared. The bottleneck situation due to the scaffolds makes this fight even harder. Try to move towards Tulrin Deathweaver and fight him. When he drops to roughly 1/5th of his health, he will teleport to the middle of the temple and teleport away. You can make this fight really easy by using the Friend of the Falmer ability, allowing you to ignore all the Falmer besides Tulrin. After the battle is over the Explorers will discuss the meaning of his words and decide to find the Neb-Crescen before Tulrin can. Don't forget to loot the boss chest and take the Spear of the Snow Prince back on your way out. Excavation of the Temple of the Venerable Ones Search for the Snow Elf Temple in the ice The temple is located in the within the . If you have completed the Explorers will follow you while you guide them to the . If you did not complete the quest, they will return to the Guildhouse and wait for you there while you complete it. Escort the explorers to the temple site In order for the quest to update you have to enter the from the bottom, from the top does not count. Fast travel to the and use the wayshrine to teleport to the Shrine of Resolution, continue from there. If you need to return later for whatever reason it is more efficient to enter the from the top. This can be done easily by teleporting to the Shrine of Radiance, moving towards the Inner Sanctum but dropping all the way down from the bridge (using Become Ethereal shout). The entrance is just ahead and the Temple of the Venerable Ones is directly left after you enter. Reach the frozen temple In order to get there with the explorers you'll have to make your way through a large part of the . Go up and towards the temple past the hanging bridge until you reach a large ice wall on the left side of the temple. Interact with the rock to start diggin and the screen will fade to black. Once a tunnel has been dug there will be a small campsite just outside the temple and the entrance is freed. Find a way into the temple To open the door Auryen once again brought some relics that could be useful, among them the Staff of the Sun Prince. Enter the temple by putting the staff in the slot. Find the Neb-Crescen There are seven doors at the back of the temple and a large gate each left and right of the large podium. For now go to either the left or right gate. Left gate Use Phynaster's Ring in the socket To open the left gate use the Staff of the Sky Prince in the socket next to the gate. Auyren will have brought that one along. The large shrine in the room is dedicated to Phynaster. Auyren will speculate that the socket on the panel will require the Ring of Phynaster if you have not acquired the ring yet a secondary quest called Relic of Phynaster will start to retrieve the ring. After using the ring on the socket the shrine will raise and the Touchstone left half will be up for taking. Right Gate Use the Warlock's Ring in the socket To open the right gate use the Staff of the Snow Prince in the socket next to the gate. Auyren will have brought that one along. Auyren will speculate that the socket on the panel will require the Warlock's Ring. if you have not acquired the ring yet this one will start Auryen's Notes: The Warlock's Ring as Auryen gives you the note. After using the ring on the socket the shrine will raise and the Touchstone right half will be up for taking. Reassemble the gem at an archaeology station Go outside, there is a Archaeology Station in the camp; rebuild the Harmonic Touchstone. Use the Touchstone on the pedestal Inside the temple main room place the touchstone in the socket on top of the platform. The Explorers will speculate a bit about its use. Activating the touchstone again brings up three options: Activate Touchstone, Reset chimes and take the Touchstone back. Place and use the chimes. You can only place one chime at a time. The sequences you need for now are in the Falmer book. The first six sequences open the three left doors and three right side doors. The doors will stay open and the treasures can be looted all at once. Sequences from the book: *1st line: 3 5 4 2 1 - opens the first door *2nd line: 2 3 4 1 6 5 - opens the second door, the chest contains the Glacial Spire *3th line: 8 7 6 3 2 5 - opens the third door *4th line: 8 6 7 3 1 2 - opens the fifth door *5th line: 7 1 5 2 3 4 - opens the sixth door, holds the Constellation Cube, and a Dibella Statue *6th line: 8 1 7 2 6 3 - opens the seventh door, holds a lot of gems *7th line: 5 6 4 9 1 - requires the 9th chime Try some random things and Auryen will mention there must be a chime missing in order to do the 7th line. Or alternatively pick up the 9th chime directly. The 9th chime can be found behind the western shrine all the way down in a locked falmer hut with a boss chest. Find the chime and try the 7th line again. The 9th chime sometimes falls through the floor and into the void, in this case console it in, its refID is XX247299 (replace XX with the number Legacy has in your load order). There are also 2 Falmer excavations. The explorers will now suggest that something might be at the bottom of the Shrine of Y'ffre Rebuild an artifact which holds the final sequence. This part is not required if you already know the sequence for the 4th door. If you don't, do the following: Craft the shrine and turn it around in your inventory until you can see the vague tally marks at the bottom. This requires 75 in Archaeology Skills. Play the final sequence found on the bottom of the shrine. Play the sequence :7 5 6 1 3 2 and the 4th door will open. Do not worry about the 9th chime, it will not mess up the placing of the other chimes. Kill Tulrin Deathweaver. Tulrin Deathweaver appears and will take the Neb-Crescen, Blade of Treachery from the pedestal. He'll be accompanied with 2 high level Falmer. This can be an extremely hard boss fight. Tulrin will use Fireball, Ice storm and Fire clock as well as hit with Neb-Crescen. He will sporadically turn invulnerable during the fight (you will be notified by the Explorers and a message in the top left). The Ghostly Visage will start using the chimes to make him vulnerable again. When he is invulnerable it's best to move out of his way. If the other two Falmer are dead he will get distracted by the Explorers. After defeating him take the Neb-Crescen, Blade of Treachery from his remains and listen to Auryen's speech. With everything done Auryen will mention to take all the used items back to the museum with you. Along with the three staves, also take the Harmonic Touchstone! The Temple of the Venerable Ones can no longer be visited afterwards, so make sure you don't forget anything. Epilogue Return to the museum after 10 days and you will be greeted by Auryen who will give you the Fate of the Snow Elves as well as 20 000 gold, supposedly from the other holds as a thanks for your adventure. After this you will be transported to a credit scene where icecreamassassin thanks you and all who contributed to this mod. Quest Stages Category:Quest Category:Explorer's Society